Same eyes, same us
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Rendala. Warning: Incesto. Poco antes de unirse a Snoke, siendo un adolescente, Ben Solo hace un viaje en el tiempo en medio de su entrenamiento en la Fuerza y en éste, sin saberlo y justo antes de inclinarse por fin al lado obscuro, conocerá a la mujer por la que, indirectamente, Anakin Skywalker se transformó en el ser que más admira, Darth Vader.


**Same Eyes, Same Us**

 **A Star Wars Time Travel Story**

 _"No one's got it all…"_

 _Hero fragment by Regina Spektor_

 _:::_

Su rostro era todo ojos castaños y una sonrisa suave, tenuemente dibujada sobre el rostro alabastrino, de rasgos como de pajarillo. De cabello largo y ensortijado, revuelto bajo la redecilla y accesorios de madreperla coruscatense que colgaban en un extraño móvil sobre su peinado elaborado y al mismo tiempo natural, aquella chica menuda y delgada, de movimientos delicados y elegantes acababa de cautivar mis sentidos del modo en que sólo puede hacerlo quien se roba nuestro amor por primera vez.

Naboo en aquel año era diferente de todo lo que yo había conocido. _Yo no pertenecía a ese momento en el tiempo_.

La joven era acompañada por un séquito de otras jóvenes, que, aunque con vestimentas diferentes, compartían evidentes similitudes físicas con ella. Mis ojos se perdieron instantáneamente en los rizos de su cabello que, abundantes, luchaban contra la redecilla que parecía aplastarlos. Algunos mechones se colaban por la rendija tejida y le daban una especie de inocencia al rostro delicado y de finas facciones.

Hablaban.

Una de las jóvenes, quien iba justo del lado derecho de aquella en que mis ojos se habían perdido, se dirigió a ella como "Amidala".

Una sonrisa hizo presa de mis labios, fue un gesto que no pude contener. La chica tenía un bello nombre y yo era un joven impresionable y solitario, lo que en sí mismo constituía una mala mezcla.

Todas se dirigían al mismo sitio y con el fuego que arde en un pecho adolescente, decidí seguirlas esperando poder al menos cruzar una palabra a solas con la hermosa joven que había robado mi corazón.

 _A lo lejos, la chica me miró. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, primero fríos, obscuros, de un intenso marrón. Luego, sus ojos se tornaron dulces y sonrieron, primero maternal, luego dulcemente. Y una reverencia acudió a mi mente para luego emularla con mi cuerpo frente a su mirada mientras iba pasando._

:::

Si yo hubiera sabido quién era esa chica de la que tanto había escuchado hablar…

 _Nunca me habría atrevido a hacer las cosas indecibles que hice._

Pero yo no supe de su existencia en mi vida más allá de ese único viaje en el tiempo a través de la Fuerza, viaje que terminó por llevarme a un montón más de cosas indecibles por hacer y decir.

 _¿Por qué mis padres me ocultaron quién era mi ascendencia?_ _¿De dónde provengo? Y… ¿Si la razón por la que me ocultaron quienes eran mis abuelos fue porque… Se avergonzaban de mis habilidades?_

Es algo que nunca supe.

:::

\- _Ren_ – llamó con su voz suave en la obscuridad – No podemos permanecer tanto tiempo aquí. Mis acompañantes vendrán a buscarme en cualquier momento y si te encuentran aquí… - murmuró, mientras, sin darle importancia a sus ruegos, eché de lado su vestido de color verde obscuro con vetas doradas, el que apenas había visto antes de entrar al complejo, edificado de mármol y carbonita. Sus labios no paraban de corresponder, pero seguía su voz acallándome y rogando por parar; así podría continuar con sus múltiples ocupaciones. La piel de alabastro de su cuello pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a una senadora. _Sonreí._

\- Vamos, _Padme,_ sólo será un rato, nadie se dará cuenta de que saliste del palacio.

\- Sí… Quizá se den cuenta, ¿Sabes? Pronto volverán. Y con la situación en el Senado Galáctico, voy a requerir la protección de alguien más poderoso que la Armada.

\- _Hablas del Consejo Jedi…_ \- Para mí, los jedi eran un tema mitológico, de antología. Me parecía lo más fascinante del mundo.

\- _Sí_ … _Ren… -_ Pero su voz se ahogó cuando mi mano le tomó el cabello con delicadeza y mis dedos se enredaron en su nuca atrayéndola. Mis labios profanaron su boca entre jadeos ansiosos. La obscuridad que nos envolvía parecía apenas un aliciente.

\- _Padme_ … Esta será la _última vez que nos vemos._

Padme Amidala se detuvo en silencio, como si pudiera mirarme fijamente y yo miré hacia donde se suponía que sus ojos debían estar, los que yo sí veía. Acaricié su cabello largo y ondulado y ella a su vez entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, abalanzándose hacia mis labios. Ahogó todo llanto y duda, y a través del dominio en la Fuerza que entonces tenía, pude sentir con claridad que no quería despedirse pero no tenía más opción.

Su aroma era especial y aún hoy, no he podido olvidarlo.

 _Y aún creo que no existe una flor que tenga un aroma como ése._

Mis labios fueron devorando cada parte de su cuerpo, suavemente, en total silencio. Fuera de la mazmorra donde nos encontrábamos y donde nos habíamos ocultado, todo era también silencio y obscuridad. Nuestros cuerpos se confundían en medio del movimiento, como si todo juntos se transformara sólo en caos.

Mis ropas yacían ya en el suelo frío, apenas cubierto por las telas de nuestras capas. Y pese a ser un adolescente completamente inexperto, fui capaz de permanecer hasta el final con esa mujer… _Precisamente con ésa mujer,_ sin saber exactamente quién era.

 _Si tan sólo no se me hubiera ocultado de dónde provenía, no habría cometido jamás ese error._

Pero ese error fue uno de los más cortos y de los mejores en mi vida. Y me hizo. _Me construyó._ Y destruyó gran parte de mi pasado luminoso, paso necesario para asumir el lado obscuro.

Sus labios ahora hicieron a mi cuerpo, su presa. Me pregunté un segundo si alguna vez había hecho cualquiera de las cosas que estaba haciéndome, en el momento en que sus manos se deshacían de mi ropa y sus labios apresaban entonces mi miembro erecto.

Por un instante no supe cómo reaccionar y me concentré en la sensación. Su lengua cálida se deslizó, húmeda y sensual. Me aferré a su cabeza como una tabla de salvación, porque estaba llevándome a ése sitio obscuro del deseo más allá de toda cordura, del que muchos otros no han podido salir.

 _Y tenía que salir. Salir rápido. Huir._

Me obligué a mí mismo a parar, sin éxito, profundizando las embestidas con mis propias manos, sosteniendo su cabeza. Ella no daba arcadas ni se quejaba, sino, por el contrario, parecía sentir verdadero placer al hacer lo que hacía y una de mis manos tocó uno de sus senos. Dejó escapar un gemido. Mi miembro entonces, a punto de estallar en un orgasmo, salió de su boca y cayó sobre una de mis piernas haciendo un sonido casi inaudible. Y sin aguantarlo más, me abalancé sobre ella.

\- _¿Sabías qué hacer?_ – pregunté, interesado, con mis labios murmurando en su oído. Su cuerpo era suave y delicado y adivinaba, al tocarla, su piel estremecerse.

\- _Sólo investigué un poco_ – Y su voz sonaba como si sonriera – No quería decirte "adiós" de forma aséptica, cuando hemos compartido unos días agradables juntos – Sus labios me besaron una vez más y entonces descubrí rastros de lágrimas. La abracé contra mí.

\- Volveré a verte un día, _Padme_ – Y casi sin separarnos, entre besos, murmuró antes de separar sus piernas sin estrépito.

\- _No volveremos a vernos, Ren_ – y rió – No entiendo por qué esa manía de no decirme tu nombre, pero ¿sabes? Si me lo dices, ése será mi más importante secreto en el mundo – mi mano acarició sus muslos internos y delicadamente dos de mis dedos repasaron el área de su sexo. Un gemido invadió el silencio y provino de sus labios. Su voz sonó entonces como la melodía más dulce e increíblemente, esta misma música me hizo estremecer, haciéndome sentir el deseo más imperante aún de poseerla. Mi miembro parecía querer entrar en ella por sí solo en cuanto estuvo en contacto con su humedad. El vello fino de su sexo sólo me obligo a dejar escapar a mi vez, un sonido de placer difícil de describir. Ella me atrajo. Sus labios finos me besaron y yo devoré de nueva cuenta su boca, mientras era su sexo quien comenzó a devorarme a mí.

\- _Re_ n… - Gimió, dolorida y me abrazó contra ella. Mis labios se perdieron en sus pechos, que parecían los de una mítica diosa de algún punto en la Galaxia, pequeños y redondos – _No me olvides._

\- _¿Olvidarte? Es lo más tonto que he escuchado de los labios de una mujer inteligente –_ Y entré con fuerza entonces. Su sexo entonces se contrajo en torno al mío y el calor comenzó a abrasarnos. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso, estresado. Ella sonaba excitada, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar en otro sitio.

\- _Me hará falta tu compañía –_ Dijo con su voz, ahora triste y comenzó a llorar. Me detuve entonces y la abracé.

\- _Padme –_ Murmuré – Hablamos de esto ¿Recuerdas? _Yo no pertenezco aquí. Tengo que regresar_. No puedo quedarme.

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó con frustración - _¿No valgo lo suficiente para que te quedes?_

\- No es eso. No tiene nada que ver. Padme, no soy de esta época siquiera.

\- _Entonces hazme el amor tan dolorosamente como para no lo olvide jamás –_ pidió internamente, sus pensamientos recorrieron el hiperespacio e hicieron eco en mi mente, fue la primera vez que experimenté el escuchar las voces de a quienes sondeaba mentalmente, aunque no los expresaran verbalmente – _Quiero que algo muera en mí cuando te vayas, porque no sé si podré ser capaz de recordarte cuando los años pasen más que a través de ese dolor_ – Padme no dijo nada.

Sólo subió sobre mí. Sus piernas se abrazaron a mi espalda y todo su torso quedó completamente junto al mío. Su corazón latía, acompasado, y sus labios no se separaron de los míos de nuevo para hablar. Jadeaba, gemía y se contorsionaba mientras mi miembro entraba en ella, atravesándola, haciéndola sentir una adulta por primera vez.

Me sentí importante, grandioso. Por primera vez no me sentí patético, solitario y aburrido.

 _Por primera vez pude satisfacer las expectativas de alguien y ser exactamente lo que deseaba._

Me vi tentado a escuchar sus pensamientos y quedarme. Quedarme a su lado y ver cómo crecería en el Senado. Cómo dominaría a su propio planeta. Cómo conocería entonces a Anakin Skywalker crecido ya. Cómo pelearía, codo a codo junto a él. Cómo se _enamorarían_.

La embestí más y más fuerte, porque el pensamiento hirió mi alma como no me había herido nada más antes.

Padme se rompió en un gemido que quebró nuevamente el silencio y se abrazó a mí mientras sus labios jadeaban y pronunciaba palabras incitadas por el deseo y el éxtasis; palabras, no pensamientos, que rompieron más allá que sólo el silencio.

\- _Te quiero… Ren._

Aquel día fue el primero y el último en que fui parte de la vida de Padme Naberrie Amidala, Reina de Naboo y Senadora Representante de Naboo en el Imperio Galáctico.

:::

Desperté, confundido, en el _Finalizer._

\- _Hux…_ \- El Comandante de la Primera Orden me miró despectivo y luego echó un vistazo a las notas en la tabla junto a la cama. Estaba conectado a un monitor de signos vitales, en una habitación con control bariátrico y bacteriológico - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- _Gracias a tus intereses personales, los que expresamente te exigí dejar de lado para evitar problemas con nuestro Supremo Líder, estás en observación_ – y señaló el lado izquierdo de mi rostro – Tardará en sanar pero no has perdido funcionalidad y tu ojo está perfectamente como podrás comprobar – y en efecto, sólo un ligero ardor en ese momento me molestaba en la mejilla.

\- _¿Qué fue de la chatarrera_? – Pregunté, casi furioso. Hablar de ella me enervó. Su sola imagen indefensa pero llena de luz y su actitud fiera me hacían sentir protector y preocupado de su destino, pero no fue algo que le dejara ver expresamente al comandante.

\- La chica escapó con el wookie y FN-2187 en el carguero. Como seguro pudiste darte cuenta, la base Starkiller ha desaparecido gracias a ellos y… A Han Solo – dijo, pensando que estaba siendo astuto – Había bombas instaladas por todo el puente y la estructura y el wookie sólo las hizo explotar. Tenemos todas las grabaciones y si hay la necesidad de reportar tal eventualidad, tenemos todo para hacerlo. Ahora, procura recuperarte. Nuestro Supremo Líder quiere verte en cuanto estés recuperado – El Comandante Hux salió de inmediato, dejando en el aire un ligero vaho del aroma de su agua de colonia. El olor me repugnó y me obligó a recostarme en la cama.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de la chatarrera de Jakku?

 _Y a mi mente acudieron entonces los ojos de avecilla de Padme Naberrie Amidala._

 _Esposa en secreto de Anakin Skywalker, mi abuelo, en el año 22ABY._

 _Había apenas conocido a Padme unos días, dos años antes, 24 ABY para ella._

Poco antes de intentar llegar al Líder Supremo Snoke, quien me llamaba a través de la Fuerza a cruzar el hiperespacio en busca de respuestas e intentar usar mis poderes y técnicas para cruzar a través del tiempo en éste, di con el método y llegué sin saber a Naboo, a la vida de mi propia abuela.

Era una humana hermosa.

Por un momento, al recordar, me sentía culpable y ansioso por tener un secreto que ahora podía ser descifrado por alguien con el poder para hacerlo.

Me levanté de la cama y entré en el cuarto de baño. Al mirarme al espejo y descubrir la herida, me vi fijamente y _lo supe_ , como lo supe horas antes, cuando intercambié golpes de sable con Rey, a quien reconocí como la Elegida en la Fuerza. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color de los de mi abuela y me miraban con odio, no con _amor sincero_ , como aquella alguna vez supo mirarme, cuando era un joven adolescente indolente y tonto, cobarde y estúpido, igual que mi padre.

Y el recuerdo de mi padre entonces invadió mi cabeza.

 _Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla izquierda y se perdió en la herida haciéndola arder._

Ella me había llamado _Ren, identificándome como una de las tantas formas en que la Galaxia sabía decir "flor de agua"._ Una especie que se daba en casi cualquier río y lago y que de tonos blancos y grises o rosados, abundaba en casi cualquier sitio, vivía con muy poco y superaba toda eventualidad climática.

 _"Somos como flores de agua, Ren… Nada puede vencernos"._

Su voz invadió mi cabeza de nuevo y adolorido, la sostuve un momento, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir para soportar el dolor.

Y en medio de él, tumbado en el suelo del blanco cuarto de baño, la imagen sucia y demacrada de la bronceada y menuda chatarrera de Jakku, me sorprendió.

Pero no era una mueca ni un gesto de odio lo que vi en mi mente.

 _Su sonrisa lo iluminó todo y lo llenó de calidez._

Por un momento, cada pecado se borró y mi abuelo, mi abuela, mi padre, mi tío Luke, mi madre y las muertes de todos los que había asesinado parecían haber desaparecido.

Sólo su rostro quedó impreso en mi memoria, lleno de copos de nieve que se iban derritiendo con el calor de los sables cruzados al borde del precipicio. Sus ojos brillaban, su piel bronceada adquirió en mi memoria un tono azulado y mechones de su cabello húmedo invadían su rostro. Su aroma llenó mi nariz y aspiré, porque era completamente invasivo, más no desagradable.

Y el aroma de Padme Naberrie Amidala, de un humor que era incapaz de identificar, lo llenó _todo_. Mi memoria, el cuarto de baño y mis propias manos, que usé para sostener mi cabeza antes de desmayarme, con la impresión de su rostro de rasgos angélicos en ella, como si pudiera verme _donde estuviese_ , a través de la Galaxia.


End file.
